La naissance d'une légende
by Tharon'ja
Summary: Une grande fanfic qui regroupe les histoire des champions de LoL. Chaque chapitre correspond à l'histoire d'un champion.
1. Chapter 1 - Diana

**Mépris de la lune**

« _Ne demandez pas au Soleil pourquoi elle se couche_ »

Diana était bien jeune lorsque ses parents l'emmenèrent pour la première fois sur la grande place du mont Targon, pour la grande cérémonie donnée en l'honneur du Soleil. Toute la ville était là chaque Solari était venu avec sa famille. Diana écarquillait les yeux, émerveillée. L'or des murs étincelait sous la lumière de l'astre du jour, les reflets dorés illuminaient le centre de la place et sa grande cuve d'une douce lumière. Soudain, les trompettes sonnèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée du grand temple d'où sortit bientôt une grande procession. Chaque prêtre tenant dans sa main une pierre précieuse.

« Regarde, Diana, ce sont les larmes du Soleil : les prêtres vont les déposer dans la grande cuve.

\- Papa, je voulais savoir… Est-ce que la…

\- Chut ! Regarde ! »

Hissée sur les épaules de son père, la jeune fille soupira et scruta avec attention les gemmes. Les prêtres s'avancèrent et vinrent se placer en cercle autour de la grande cuve. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en place, un homme coiffé d'une couronne dorée, dont les branches rappelaient les rayons solaires, pris la parole :

« Solaris ! Enfants du soleil ! En ce jour nous célébrons notre père, l'astre divin, rayonne et sa gloire nous inonde tous ! Nous lui rendons ses larmes, les larmes qu'il a daigné verser pour nous ! Nous les lui rendons et nous prions sa magnificence de nous éclairer encore et encore ! Que sa clarté inonde à jamais nos cœurs ! »

Une fois le discours terminé, les fidèles jetèrent leur présent au fond de la cuve. Lorsque la dernière gemme heurta le fond, une intense colonne de flammes s'éleva des entrailles du bassin vers le ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, les habitants découvrirent avec émerveillement que les pierres avaient disparues.

« Elles sont retournées auprès de leur père, notre maître à tous ! Longue vie au Soleil !

\- Longue vie au Soleil ! » Reprirent en chœur les habitants.

Le grand-prêtre tourna les talons et commença à regagner le temple, Diana saisit l'occasion, bondit des épaules de son père et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Elle surgit finalement quelques pas derrière l'homme.

« Dites, est ce que la Lune est aussi puissante ? »

Le prêtre se figea. Il se retourna lentement et toisa l'insolente jeune fille d'un air furieux.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? La Lune ? »

Diana recula, effrayée. Deux des religieux la saisirent pas les bras. Leur chef s'avança et s'adressa à la foule.

« Contemplez cette impudente ! Elle ose remettre en cause la puissance du Soleil et nous parle de la Lune ! »

Il se tourna alors vers elle.

« Sache, petite andouille, que la Lune n'est qu'un vulgaire caillou qui flotte dans le ciel nocturne, n'osant approcher le jour.

\- Mais pourtant le soir elle bril…

\- Silence ! »

Le grand-prêtre la gifla, provoquant une marque rouge qui entacha la joue de la fille. Un homme réussit à émerger de la foule et se jeta à genoux.

« Pitié Excellence ! C'est ma fille, elle est jeune, je vous prie de pardonner son manque de civilité. »

Le religieux tourna son regard vers lui

« En conséquence de la bêtise de ta fille, je vous condamne, toi et ta famille, à vivre à l'écart de la ville. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas approcher la place centrale, participer aux fêtes et surtout... »

Il articula chacun de ses mots :

« Ne réapparaissez jamais devant moi ! »

Une fois sa sentence prononcée, il fit claquer sa tunique et regagna le temple, suivi par la cohorte de fidèle, la place se vida rapidement. Personne n'osait approcher les malheureux, de peur de partager leur peine. Diana se jeta dans les bras de son père, pleurant à chaudes larmes :

« Papa, je suis désolée, je voulais juste savoir, je ne voulais pas que nous…. »

Son père posa sa main sur sa bouche, avant de la serrer contre lui.

« Ne parle plus, il faut avertir ta mère et préparer nos affaires… »

Il se releva en silence et l'emmena par la main. Diana jeta un dernier regard au temple, un regard chargé du désir de revanche.

Le temps passa, les années avec lui. Diana grandissait et malgré le fait que sa famille fut forcée d'emménager loin des bourgs, que les autres habitants refusaient de leur parler ou de les fréquenter, elle retournait à la ville, évitant toujours le temple, passant le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, cherchant des réponses à ses questions : qui était la Lune ? Quel était son pouvoir ?

Peu de livres traitaient du sujet. L'ordre du Soleil détruisant les ouvrages jugés 'indigne de l'Astre', Diana refusait cependant de renoncer, poussant ses recherches toujours plus loin. La mort de son père, emporté un jour par la maladie, renforçait sa détermination. Désormais, elle voulait prouver à son peuple que la Lune était l'égale du Soleil. Une fois le soir venu, elle s'allongeait dans l'herbe et fixait le ciel nocturne, admirant constellations, étoiles, la vacuité et surtout l'astre de la nuit qui lui semblait chaque soir plus beau et mystérieux…

« Tu vas te tuer Diana, grondait sa mère. Ton père n'est pas mort en se disant que tu finirais ta vie à poursuivre des chimères !

\- Ce ne sont pas des chimères Maman ! La Lune est réelle et son pouvoir l'est aussi, les prêtres pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent je sais que je suis proche du but ! Bientôt, je montrerai à tous que la Lune mérite autant d'attention que cette boule de feu géante ! »

La mère soupira et contempla le visage de sa fille. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi veux-tu autant que les autres reconnaissent la Lune ? »

Diana saisit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes.

« Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse moi aussi. Quand j'étais petite personne ne prêtait attention à mes histoires, mais aujourd'hui tous vont devoir admettre que j'avais raison.

\- Cette illusion va te tuer…, souffla sa mère en s'éloignant d'elle. S'il te plaît, pense à ton pauvre père… »

Diana serra les poings et quitta la maison, fonçant à la bibliothèque. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle se dirigea vers la section des livres antiques, persuadée que les réponses se trouvaient dans le passé. Une fois assise à sa table d'étude, elle s'effondra sur le bois, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Peu à peu, la tristesse laissa place à la fureur. Diana se leva et se mit à frapper contre les étagères. Elle frappa tant, que ses mains lui firent mal frappant pour son père mort, frappant pour ses malheurs, frappant pour le mépris que lui lançaient les prêtres qu'elle croisait, frappant pour la Lune et pour elle. Soudain, elle perçut un craquement et s'arrêta net. Elle releva la tête et eut juste le temps de plonger avant qu'une étagère ne s'effondre, soulevant un épais nuage de fumée. Diana toussa et se releva avec difficulté. Elle contempla le mur où se trouvait jadis la structure un trou béant ouvrait sa gueule vers une salle plongée dans l'ombre.

« Une pièce secrète ! » jubila-t-elle intérieurement.

La jeune femme s'avança dans la brèche et fit quelque pas. La pièce était ronde. Seule une table et quelques chaises meublaient les lieux. Un coffre de bois retint néanmoins son attention. Elle s'approcha et ouvrit la boîte ; l'intérieur sentait fort le moisi mais son contenu l'émerveilla : un vieux livre relié de cuir avec un étrange symbole sur celui-ci. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de croissant qui soulignait une sphère, et une sorte de pierre en forme de croissant.

Diana emporta le tout et retourna chez elle. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit le gros volume. L'écriture semblait antique et les lettres lui étaient inconnues. Mais, curieusement, lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur les caractères, les mots apparaissaient dans son esprit et, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, les phrases se formaient d'elles-mêmes.

« An 456, cinquième nuit d'Aout :

Ce soir, après les récentes attaques des _fanatiques_, nous avons décidé de sceller les reliques et de quitter le temple. Nous quittons la terre et retournons parmi les étoiles, puisse sa majesté la Lune nous accueillir avec bonté. Nous prions néanmoins les cieux pour qu'un jour quelqu'un retrouve notre héritage et se serve de son pouvoir pour faire respecter l'ordre de la Lune… J'entends les tueurs d'astres arriver, je clos donc l'écriture de cet ouvrage avec cette prière : _Que le sang des infidèles sèche à la lumière de leur idole factice !_ »

Diana ferma le livre et poussa un cri de joie. Enfin ! Ses recherches portaient leurs fruits ! Elle souleva le tome au-dessus d'elle et se mit à sautiller. Cet écrit suffisait pour prouver la puissance de la Lune. _Il suffisait pour prouver qu'elle avait toujours eu raison_. Elle s'assit et réfléchit : plus, il lui en fallait _plus_. Elle prit sa décision : elle trouverait ces fameuses reliques et montrerait aux Solaris que la Lune était l'égale du Soleil.

Elle rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage, embarqua le livre et l'étrange pierre puis sortit sans bruit. Dehors, le jour se levait à peine.

Elle ouvrit rapidement le livre, certaine que l'emplacement du temple était indiqué une fois de plus l'écriture se traduisait d'elle-même.

« An 388, quatorzième nuit de janvier :

Aujourd'hui nous avons enfin trouvé _le_ lieu : nous avons finalement repéré l'endroit où notre mère pose ses yeux à son clair. Nous avons décidé d'y ériger sa maison. Nous y mettrons nos corps et nos âmes. Sa demeure sera somptueuse, chacune de nos prières un hymne à sa gloire. Notre dévotion la rend fière, sa joie est notre réussite, sa déception notre échec. Nous honorerons sa puissance jusqu'à notre dernier souffle : _jusqu'à ce que nos esprits éclairent le ciel à leurs tours._»

Diana rangea le volume et réfléchit _l'endroit où elle pose ses yeux a son clair ? _Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Elle se rappela soudain avoir consulté une carte du ciel nocturne lorsque le clair de lune apparaissait, l'astre se trouvait exactement au-dessus de la partie nord de la forêt. Résolue, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit en question.

Diana marchait depuis des heures, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel à présent. Elle maudit sa lumière aveuglante et reprit sa marche, écartant les branches sur son chemin. Elle avait parcouru une grande distance mais le temple demeurait introuvable. Elle finit par s'asseoir et se mit à réfléchir.

« Diana, ma vieille, un endroit où la Lune pose son regard, son regard….. »

Bien sûr ! Un endroit où 'tombent' ses yeux, un lieu où des météorites s'était écrasées, les pupilles de Lune. Elle se frappa le front et se rappela une histoire qu'elle avait entendue plus jeune : son père lui avait raconté que des roches venues du ciel s'écrasaient souvent au sud de la ville, dans un endroit appelé la Crête Sinuante. Personne ne les avaient jamais vues de près, mais elles illuminaient le ciel nocturne et embrasaient la nuit dans un grondement en touchant terre.

Diana fouilla dans son sac et en sortie un plan qu'elle déplia avec soin. Elle repéra rapidement le lieu-dit et l'itinéraire à emprunter pour y arriver. Elle se remit en route et accéléra le pas, touchant au but. Le trajet lui prit une heure, mais en arrivant à la Crête elle comprit pourquoi personne n'était allé voir ces fameuses roches : une abrupte paroi de pierre d'une centaine de mètre s'élevait devant elle.

« La Crête Sinuante hein ! » grogna-t-elle.

Elle se résolut à grimper. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne en haut, que son rêve se réalise enfin. Diana s'accrocha à la paroi et commença son ascension les premiers mètres lui semblèrent faciles. Cependant arrivée à mi-parcours, elle sentit ses muscles souffrir. Elle transpirait, cherchant des prises. Certaines roches chutèrent sous ses pieds. Ses membres la faisaient de plus en plus souffrir, une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le dos. Elle s'accrocha néanmoins et poursuivit sa montée. Soudain la pierre qu'elle venait de saisir céda. Elle commença à chuter, son pouls s'accéléra : allait-elle mourir ainsi ? Sans avoir réussi à prouver ses dires ? Non ! Elle refusait ! Sa volonté reprit le dessus et elle se raccrocha à la paroi, écorchant sa peau et s'entaillant les membres. Souffrante, meurtrie, mais toujours vivante et déterminée, elle recommença son ascension, redoublant d'effort. Elle parvint finalement à se hisser au sommet.

Diana s'effondra sur le sol, haletante et épuisée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le sang battant dans ses tempes lui incendiait la tête. Elle s'assit pour reprendre son souffle mais, en relevant la tête, ce qu'elle aperçut lui coupa le souffle :

Un imposant bâtiment se dressait devant elle. Ses façades couvertes de lierre à quelques endroits semblaient tous de même solide d'une façon générale, le bâtiment tout entier semblait être dressé depuis des années sans pour autant souffrir de quelconques altérations.

« Je l'ai enfin trouvé, souffla-t-elle. Le temple de la Lune ! »

La joie de sa découverte lui redonna des forces. Elle se leva et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la construction. Aucun meuble ne se trouvait sur le sol ou les murs seule la structure lui tenait compagnie. Elle avança lentement, scrutant chaque recoin avec attention. Diana arriva bientôt devant une imposante porte de pierre. Elle tenta de la pousser mais celle-ci resta immuable elle recula pour contempler l'obstacle et aperçut un léger creux au milieu du panneau : il avait la même forme que la pierre du coffre. Elle sortit rapidement le caillou qu'elle plaça dans la fente celui-ci s'y enfonça avec un léger *clic* puis la porte pivota, révélant un passage. La jeune femme s'y avança et, au bout de quelque pas, se trouva face à un autel sur lequel étaient posés une armure décorée et une étrange lame en croissant de lune. Tous deux portait le même symbole que la couverture du grimoire.

« Le symbole de la Lune » comprit Diana.

Elle revêtit l'armure et s'empara de l'arme. Un sentiment de satisfaction intense parcourut son corps : désormais, tous seraient forcés de la croire, tous devraient admettre le pouvoir de l'astre nocturne.

Sûre d'elle, elle regagna la ville, et se dirigea vers le temple. La nuit tombait. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, la dévisageant avec une curiosité mêlée de crainte. Elle pénétra dans le temple. Le grand-prêtre, assis sur un imposant fauteuil au couleur du soleil, se leva en l'apercevant :

« Regardez ! clama Diana. Contemplez cette lame, cette armure, elles prouvent toute les deux le pouvoir de la Lune. Vous êtes forcés d'admettre que j'avais raison à présent, le passé ressurgit et la vérité éclate ! »

Le grand prêtre la regarda, incrédule. Puis un air méprisant et furieux apparut sur son visage, le même que celui qu'il avait adressé à la jeune fille des années plus tôt.

« Misérable ! Où as-tu trouvé ces idoles impies ! Tu es allée trop loin, cette fois le Soleil ne te pardonnera pas ! Gardes, emparez-vous de cette hérétique ! Tuons-la au nom de notre père et de sa gloire !

Les cris du religieux avaient attirés tous les fidèles qui se rassemblaient à présent dans la salle. Les gardes s'approchèrent de Diana, armes en mains, prêts à la réduire en miette.

La jeune femme serra la lame et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Sa fureur et son désespoir prirent le dessus sur sa soif de reconnaissance. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, fixant le ciel nocturne. Elle leva soudain la lame et ferma les yeux. Un rayon lunaire traversa le vitrail au-dessus de l'entrée et illumina la jeune femme. Tout son être s'imprégnait de la puissance de la Lune. Les gardes reculèrent, effrayés par le phénomène. Diana rouvrit les yeux, une assurance mystique éclairant ses traits. Elle sourit et s'avança vers les hommes. Elle entama une ronde sinistre, déchiquetant, étripant chacun des hommes qui tentaient désespérément de s'enfuir. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à chanter un hymne sanglant :

« _Ne demandez pas au Soleil pourquoi elle se couche_

_Pourquoi elle cache sa lumière_

_Ou pourquoi son regard fuit l'escarmouche_

_Quand la nuit efface l'éphémère_

Tandis qu'elle chantait, les prêtres tombaient les uns après les autres, envahit par la puissance de son idole. Diana les exterminait sans difficulté.

_Le Soleil coupable tombe au silence_

_Quand le jour va se terrer_

_Une simple vérité dont elle ne prononce le sens_

_Sa lumière ne peut qu'aveugler et brûler_

Une fois les prêtres morts, elle se dirigea vers leur chef. Celui-ci était paralysé par la peur.

_Pas de pitié pour les coupables_

_Abattez leur Soleil menteur_

_D'un sang si noir dans la nocturne fable_

_Sur leurs visages pâlis par la peur_

Une fois au niveau de l'homme, elle enfonça la lame dans son torse, le traversant de part en part. Elle rejeta l'arme en arrière, propulsant le corps du prêtre au milieu des autres. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie et s'éloigna du temple qui s'effondra sous la lumière des étoiles.

_Lune cruelle, menez la fin_

_Plus jamais ne pointera le matin »_


	2. Chapter 2 - Fiddlesticks

**Faucheur**

_« Vous avez peur ? »_

« Istvaan ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter de cesser vos expériences démentes ! Des invocations extra-planaire ! Je sais que vous êtes doué, mais là vous allez trop loin ! Pourquoi pas un sortilège de destruction dimensionnel ? »

Le chef du conseil lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis des heures. « Istvaan fait ci, Istvaan arrête ça ! » L'invocateur avait beau maîtriser les arts magiques, les autres refusaient toujours de le laisser pousser ses recherches plus loin et tenter ses expériences. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il était capable de réussir, qu'il pouvait y arriver ?

« Membres du conseil, commença-t-il. Vous connaissez mon talent, mes capacités. Je sais que vous vous dévouez corps et âmes pour que l'équilibre du monde ne soit pas bouleversé, que les invocations soient maîtrisées et que les sujets soient soumis à des règles strictes, particulièrement pour les plus puissants. Mais je peux vous assurer que mes recherches sont sans danger : je contrôle parfaitement mes pouvoirs et mes rituels ont, jusqu'ici, tous fonctionnés.

\- Pour l'instant, Istvaan, répondit le chef du conseil. Vous êtes peut-être très doué, probablement le meilleur de votre promotion, mais les tenants de votre projet son bien trop risqués…

\- Pensez aux conséquences s'il venait à échouer, qui sait quelle créature en émergerait et les dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer ? reprit une ancienne.

\- Nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque, les incertitudes quant à l'aboutissement et au déroulement sont bien trop nombreuse ! indiqua le grand conseiller.

\- Désolé Istvaan, mais le conseil refuse de vous laisser accomplir votre projet, votre expérience est suspendue ! Termina le chef, mettant fin à la discussion. Vous pouvez disposer, Invocateur ! »

Istvaan s'inclina et quitta rageusement la pièce. Comment osaient-ils remettre en question ses capacités ? Comment osaient-ils douter de son savoir-faire ? Istvaan serra les poings et alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire où il laissa exploser sa rage, démolissant tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

« Vieux fous ! Magiciens incompétents ! Ils se prétendent Maîtres, mais leurs capacités de réflexion sont à peine plus développées que celle d'un apprenti ! Mes recherches sont l'avenir, elles porteront l'Institut à son digne rang, asseyant pour de bon l'autorité de la League. Mais eux préfèrent rester assis et bavasser toute la journée en tournant en rond ! Je ne permettrai pas que mes projets soient réduits à néant, je ne les laisserai pas étouffer ma gloire, je serai le meilleur ! Ils verront ! »

Istvaan s'arrêta, haletant. Il contempla le champ de ruines qu'était devenu son laboratoire : meubles renversés, recherches et feuilles éparpillées, même ses outils de mesure et ses artefacts jonchaient le sol. Il se pencha et ramassa son journal. Celui-ci contenait ses comptes rendus, ses sujets et surtout ses notes d'invocation. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage. Il rassembla ses notes et réunit quelques affaires.

« Ils verront, tous contempleront ma réussite ! »

Istvaan ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla. Personne ne devait le déranger, nul ne devait interférer. Il déposa ses affaires sur la table et ouvrit rapidement son journal. Il lut ses notes, ajustant les détails et s'assurant de la validité de tous les mots, de tous les composants. Chaque incantation, chaque geste devait être parfait.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin sur que tout était prêt, que tout irait bien, il déposa les artefacts et les composants au centre du pentacle de la chambre d'invocation. Puis il se rendit derrière le pupitre. Enfin sa gloire allait naître, son chef d'œuvre, sa plus belle réussite. Il ajusta sa robe, se racla la gorge et commença les incantations accompagnées des gestes rituels. L'énergie magique investit la pièce, d'abord faible puis de plus en plus puissante et concentrée. Les objets se mirent à flotter au-dessus du cercle magique, avant de se désagréger et fusionnèrent avec la magie ambiante. Celle-ci fut secoué d'éclairs rougeoyants, le flux arcanique se rassembla alors pour former un cerceau, un bourdonnement sonore emplie la salle.

Le portail était en train de s'ouvrir. L'invocateur se mit à rire, un rire incontrôlable, celui d'un homme prêt à prouver au monde que celui-ci s'était trompé, que lui, Istvaan le grand mage runique, allait enfin réussir une invocation extra-planaire. On tambourina soudain à la porte. La voix du mage s'étrangla tandis qu'une autre parvenait de derrière les gongs :

« Istvaan ! Misérable inconscient ! Ouvrez immédiatement, vos stupides rituels et expériences sont allés trop loin ! »

Le chef du conseil tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte, secouant frénétiquement la poignée qui finit par se casser et lui rester dans la main.

« Istvaan, cessez cette folie ! Vous allez tous nous tuer !

\- Jamais ! Rugit celui-ci. Vous allez enfin voir que j'avais raison ! »

Le dirigeant soupira et se tourna vers les gardes qui l'accompagnaient :

« Faites sonner l'alarme, appelez des renforts et amenez un bélier, il faut ouvrir cette porte ! »

Les gardes tournèrent les talons et se précipitèrent dans le corridor. L'homme se tourna une dernière fois vers l'entrée.

« Istvaan, soyez assuré que votre châtiment sera exemplaire ! »

Mais l'invocateur ne l'écoutait plus. Le rituel prenait une tournure incontrôlable et les palabres du chef l'avaient déconcentré. Il devait rapidement reprendre le contrôle ou l'expérience lui échapperait. L'énergie magique grondait et les éclairs parcourant l'anneau redoublaient d'intensité. Le vortex prit soudain une teinte foncée et un bruit assourdissant crissa de l'intérieur du gouffre, quelque chose approchait, quelque chose de _terrible._

Istvaan tenta désespérément de fermer le portail, redoublant d'effort. Il fit tout son possible pour mettre fin à l'invocation. En vain. Un nuage noir surgit soudain du cercle, investissant la pièce : une nuée de corbeaux au plumage plus sombre que la nuit. Leurs croassements emplissaient la salle et Istvaan dut placer ses bras devant sa tête pour ne pas être blessé par les volatiles. Il se débattait, tentant d'échapper aux oiseaux qui jaillissaient toujours du vortex. Il s'arrêta soudain et une expression d'horreur recouvrit son visage lorsqu'il aperçut la créature qui franchissait le portail le fruit de son invocation, de son pouvoir devenu incontrôlable.

Ses hurlements de terreur traversèrent les murs de la chambre et résonnèrent dans tout l'institut. Les gardes qui tentaient d'enfoncer la porte s'arrêtèrent net. Le silence revint peu à peu. Plus personne n'osait bouger ou même respirer. Qu'est ce qui avait émergé dans cette pièce ? Un déclic retentit soudain et tous reculèrent la porte venait de se déverrouiller et ce malgré l'absence de poignée. Aucun des soldats ou des magiciens rassemblés n'osa s'approcher du seuil. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun son ne vienne troubler le silence. Une ambiance tendue régnait dans le couloir, un silence de mort recouvrait le bâtiment… Le chef se tourna finalement vers un garde :

« Vous ! Ouvrez cette porte !

\- Sauf votre respect, votre honneur, on ne sait pas ce qui…

\- C'est un ordre ! OUVREZ ! »

Le garde déglutit et s'avança à pas lent. Sa respiration devenait plus forte et saccadé au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'entrée. Il posa sa main sur la porte et poussa. Les gongs grincèrent tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur les ténèbres. Il pénétra avec prudence dans la pièce. La tension était palpable. Un éclair argenté trancha soudain les ombres et, aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, une longue faux trancha le malheureux qui avait osé franchir le seuil. Deux lueurs s'allumèrent dans l'obscurité, deux flammes d'émeraudes qui fixaient les humains présents dans la lumière du couloir. Un ricanement sonore retentit dans la pièce, un ricanement inhumain, semblable au bruit de deux planches de bois s'entrechoquant. Les croassements reprirent tandis que le cadavre tranché baignant dans son sang fut recouvert par les corbeaux. Un horrible bruit se fit entendre. Les oiseaux dévorait le corps du malheureux. La porte se referma violemment, mettant fin à la vue des horreurs de la salle obscure. Les hommes étaient restés bouche-bée devant ce spectacle macabre. Aucun d'eux n'avait le courage de bouger.

« Qu'est…ce…. Qu'était-ce ? » articula quelqu'un.

Un mouvement de panique saisit soudain le régiment qui décampa loin de la chambre maudite.

* * *

« Istvaan pauvre dément ! Sa folie nous a tous condamnés ! »

Le conseil était rassemblé. Tous étaient bouleversés. Nul ne savait que faire face au fléau que l'invocateur avait libéré.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? Aucun des soldats du bataillon que nous avons envoyés n'a survécu. Les seuls rescapés du massacre ont succombé à la folie et ne cessent de parler de corbeaux et de mort. Mais le pire reste l'expression du corps qu'ils sont parvenus à sortir une indicible terreur, les traits brisés par la peur, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur, la bouche figée en un cri terrible.

\- Il faut tout de même prendre des mesures. La pièce a-t-elle été entourée d'une barrière magique ?

\- Oui, la créature est piégée dans son antre. Mais nous ne pouvons tout de même pas la laisser vivre.

\- Sornettes ! Tant qu'il est piégé, il ne représente aucun danger.

\- Vous êtes fou! Nous ne connaissons pas ses pouvoirs, il pourrait bien briser notre enchantement, et alors rien ne l'empêcherait de nous tuer ! »

Un lourd silence retomba sur l'assistance… Une femme se leva finalement et prit la parole :

« Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer un marché ? Offrons-lui les criminels condamnés à mort en échange d'un lien d'invocation pour les matches de la League, tout le monde aurait son compte et le problème serait réglé…

\- Reste à lui faire accepter les termes du contrat… »

Le conseil se mit en marche. Ils traversèrent le bâtiment et se rendirent devant la pièce maudite. Deux mages maintenaient une barrière magique en place devant la porte.

« Allez-y ! Cette votre idée, à vous de lui la proposer ! » Indiqua le conseiller à la femme.

Celle-ci soupira et s'avança. Elle agita la main et la porte s'ouvrit sur les ténèbres. Un silence mortuaire envahit le corridor.

« Être de l'ombre, nous avons un pacte à te proposer, commença la mage. Nous t'offrirons ceux qui doivent mourir en échange de ton allégeance et de tes services. Acceptes-tu ? »

Aucun bruit n'émergea de la pièce, seul un croassement fit écho aux paroles de la femme. Découragés, les membres du conseil commencèrent à faire demi-tour, quand les deux flammes d'un vert lugubre illuminèrent un peu l'obscurité…

« Dites-m'en plus… exigea une voix grinçante semblable aux charnières d'un cercueil. Votre proposition m'intéresse… »

La femme déglutit et se retourna, fixant les deux lueurs émeraude.

« Vous pourrez disposer des condamnés à mort, mais en échange vous devrez répondre à nos appels et combattre pour nous sur les champs de justice ! »

L'être réfléchit un moment avant d'éclater de rire, rire qui glaça d'effroi les gens présent.

« Trrrrrrès bien, j'accepte votre offre. Envoyez les sacrifiés et je combattrai pour vous….

\- Et comment doit-on vous nommer ?

\- Hahaha, celui qui m'a appelé était empli de peur, la peur de n'être pas reconnu. Vous ne l'avez pas cru, vous avez qualifiés ses dires de « sornettes », mais je suis là aujourd'hui, et les sornettes sont devenues réelles Fiddlesticks se tient dans la chambre ! »

La créature se remit à rire, le bruit de plumages d'oiseaux résonna dans la chambre tandis que les croassements se mêlaient à la voix de l'être.

« Fiddlesticks attend, jusqu'à la mort ! »

La porte se referma violemment. Le rire, lui, perdura un moment avant de s'éteindre tandis que les croassements devenaient plus crissant. Le conseil quitta rapidement le couloir.

_Depuis vingt ans Fiddlesticks se tient dans la chambre sombre_

_Immobile, il attend, les corbeaux et la peur résonnent toujours dans l'ombre_

_Tous ceux qui dans le sombre hall sont entré_

_Des corbeaux seuls finissent dévorés_


	3. Chapter 3 - Vayne

**TRAQUEUR NOCTURNE**

_« L'argent purifiera le sang »_

« Shauna, ne court pas trop vite ! Tu vas tomber ! »

La jeune Shauna Vayne courait à perdre haleine et sa mère peinait à la suivre. Leurs pas résonnaient sur les pavés tandis qu'elles se hâtaient vers le manoir familial, situé en plein cœur de la cité de Demacia.

« Dépêche-toi Maman, Papa sera bientôt là !

\- Shauna, attend un peu ! Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que toi… »

La fillette se stoppa et fit demi-tour. Elle prit sa mère par la main et se remit à courir, arrachant un cri de surprise à la femme. La mère et la fille passèrent en même temps les grilles de la propriété. Les gardiens saluèrent les respectueusement. Shauna ouvrit les portes à la volée et se précipita dans le salon.

« Maman ! Vite ! Il faut préparer le goûter, Papa va arriver et rien ne sera prêt ! »

Sa mère s'appuyait contre le chambranle, cherchant son souffle.

« Du calme, petite fripouille, laisse-moi souffler un peu…

\- Je commence sans toi ! » S'exclama la gamine en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Sa mère soupira et sourit avant de se diriger à son tour vers la pièce circulaire qui servait de kitchenette à la famille. Il avait beau être riche, sa mère appréciait la simplicité, tous les efforts de son mari pour l'habituer au luxe avaient échoués. Seule l'imposante bâtisse et les gardes la surveillant témoignaient de la fortune des Vayne.

« On fait un gâteau au chocolat. Non un clafoutis à la myrtille… Non non ça y est je sais : un Mille-feuille avec de la banane et beaucoup de sucre !

\- Doucement, tu vas déchirer mon livre de recette » s'amusa sa mère.

La femme prit le livre et passa une main dans les cheveux de la petite.

« Prépare les ingrédients pendant que je rassemble les ustensiles. On va plutôt faire un classique : un fraisier. »

La fillette ouvrit le frigo et saisit tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Quelques placards plus tard et la table fut couverte d'une multitude d'aliments œufs, farine, sucre, fruits… de quoi préparer des pâtisseries pour tout Ionia.

Après de multiples tentative de l'enfant de rajouter des ingrédients improbable, la mère parvint à placer la pâte dans le four.

« Voilà ! Une heure quarante-cinq au four et ce sera prêt !

\- Super ! Maintenant on doit se faire belles ! Allez ! Il va arriver ! »

La mère éclata de rire tandis que la gamine la poussait vers sa salle de bain.

« Tu as trente minutes ! indiqua Shauna d'un air autoritaire.

\- Oui chef ! » Rit sa mère en refermant la porte.

La petite s'élança dans sa chambre et saisit sa plus belle robe elle l'enfila et chaussa ses « talons » avant de s'installer à sa coiffeuse pour refaire un brin de toilette. Environs trois quarts d'heure plus tard elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

« Papa ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier.

Elle dévala les marches et se jeta au cou de l'homme qui venait de rentrer. Son père faillit basculer en arrière. La gamine serrait fortement son cou, l'étranglant presque.

« Doucement ma chérie, tu vas te blesser et blesser Papa.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu es un général de la garde, rien ne peut te blesser d'abord ! »

Son père rit en la serrant contre lui. Il renifla soudain l'odeur du gâteau qui émanait de la cuisine.

« Hmm, qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé de délicieux ?

\- Un fraisier avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de sucre ! Tu vas adorer !

\- Mon préféré, allons vite le manger ! » S'exclama l'homme en chatouillant le ventre de la gamine.

La pièce se remplit d'éclats de rire tandis que la mère rejoignait sa famille, un air rayonnant sur le visage. Le repas fut accompagné de nombreuses singeries et grimaces que la petite et son père s'envoyaient entre deux bouchées. Dehors, le vent de la nuit agitait les feuilles des arbres. Les yeux brillants d'excitation et un rictus malveillant sur le visage, une vieille femme en haillons observait le manoir.

Un grand fracas réveilla Shauna cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'elle courut au salon pour voir ce qui se passait, le spectacle qui l'accueillit la glaça d'horreur les gardes de son père gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Son géniteur tentait désespérément de protéger son épouse d'une vieille femme qui, d'un geste de la main, l'envoya percuter le mur.

« Papa ! Maman ! Pleura Shauna.

\- Shauna…ne….reste pas là, articula son père avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Mais si, approche mon enfant » ricana la vieille de sa voix rocailleuse.

La sorcière s'approchait de la petite fille terrifiée.

« Ne la touche pas ! » rugit sa mère en se plaçant devant l'intruse.

Un air furieux enveloppa le visage de l'intéressée, qui saisit la femme à la gorge.

« Shauna…cache toi ! » s'exclama sa mère.

La petite était tétanisée, absolument incapable de bouger. La sorcière riait aux éclats, sa voix sonnait comme le raclement d'une pierre. Elle tendit une main écorchée aux doigts racornis et aux ongles noirs.

« Approche petite, viens voir plus près.

-Shauna va-t'en ! » Hurlait sa mère

Un déclic saisit la gamine. Ses membres se mirent en mouvement et, d'une force décuplée par la peur, elle propulsa un tabouret qui se trouvait là au visage de la vieille avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir. Elle courut à perdre haleine et finit par débouler dans le bureau de son père. Cherchant des yeux une cachette, son regard se posa sur la vieille armoire. Elle saisit la clé, pénétra à l'intérieur et la verrouilla avant de s'effondrer en pleurs entre les chemise et les manteaux.

De sa cachette elle entendait les hurlements de sa mère et la voix furieuse de la sorcière.

« Sale petite peste ! Je te conseille de sortir vite fait si tu ne veux pas que je tue ta mère ! »

Comme pour souligner sa menace, les cris de douleurs de sa mère s'amplifièrent. Shauna était de nouveau tétanisée, la peur la clouant sur place.

« Vilaine gamine qui laisse ses parents mourir, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Le hurlement de sa mère se grava dans son esprit. Tandis que sa voix s'étouffait jusqu'à s'éteindre, le cœur de Shauna se brisa et ses pleurs s'amplifièrent.

« Je vais t'arracher la peau, les yeux et les cheveux ! Je me servirais de ta langue comme marque page ! Montre-toi tout de suite ! »

La vieille laissait éclater sa fureur, elle brisait chaque meuble. Les corps sur son passage étaient roués de coups. Elle perdait patience ; la petite restait introuvable. Elle redoubla de fureur, saccageant encore plus la maison. À bout de force, ses recherches restant vaines, elle s'écria :

« Tu as de la chance petite ! Mais je te garantis que tu rejoindras tes parents un jour ! »

Shauna entendit une explosion avant que le silence n'englobe les lieux. Les minutes passèrent, peut-être des heures, elle ne savait pas. Elle n'osait bouger. Elle finit par s'endormir dans la pénombre de l'armoire.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait toujours dans l'armoire, mais les rayons du soleil filtraient au travers de la rainure des portes. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Des questions et des doutes lui incendiaient l'esprit : la sorcière était-elle toujours là ? Et surtout, ses parents étaient-ils…. _morts _?

Elle se résolut à sortir. Elle déverrouilla l'armoire et s'en extirpa avec prudence. Personne. Shauna avança vers le couloir et constata le désordre qu'avait causé la sorcière en la cherchant : tout était sans dessus-dessous, elle avait même écharpé les murs dans sa frénésie. La petite s'élança vers le salon. Ce qu'elle y vit manqua de lui faire perdre connaissance : son père baignait dans son sang, couvert d'une multitude de fines coupures et sa mère gisait, démembrée, sur le tapis. Elle tomba à genoux, complètement dévastée. Elle resta des heures durant, en larmes, serrant les corps de ses parents, les suppliant de revenir, de s'occuper d'elle. Ses pleurs finirent par se changer en rancœur, sa peine en une haine insatiable, son désespoir nourrissant sa rage. Elle ferait payer la sorcière. Non _ils_ payeraient tous ! Tous les usagers de la magie noire méritaient de mourir !

L'enterrement eut lieu en grande pompe. Le père de Shauna était haut gradé, toute l'élite de Demacia était présente. Le roi lui-même était présent et prit la parole, le jeune prince Jarvan IV à ses côtés.

« Regrard Vayne était un soldat chevronné et un héros du peuple ! Son héroïsme et sa vaillance étaient connus de tous ! Il ne craignait personne tant qu'il avait une arme et sa dévotion pour sa patrie a sauvé bien des âmes. Aujourd'hui, sa patrie l'honore et le remercie. Son épouse, un exemple pour toutes les femmes, l'accompagne et (il porta son regard sur Shauna elle ne pleurait pas, une détermination féroce remplaçait les larmes) il nous laisse sa fille. Elle deviendra une modèle et couvrira Demacia de gloire. Canonniers, célébrez dûment un héros national ! »

Les coups de canon retentirent longtemps. Shauna se leva et quitta la place tandis que les cercueils étaient portés en terre.

Elle monta dans la calèche et ordonna au cocher :

« Chez les Crowngard, j'ai une affaire à régler ! »

Le cheval partit au trot et le carrosse traversa silencieusement la ville, sinuant entre les bâtisses. Il quitta les faubourgs et prit la direction du district royal, bifurquant sur la route du palais. Il se gara devant la bâtisse de la famille protectrice.

Shauna descendit de la voiture et s'avança jusqu'au perron. Elle tira sur la corde qui fit tinter la grosse cloche. Quelques instants plus tard, une servante lui ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite ? Tu as perdu tes parents ? »

Shauna fronça les sourcils. Pour qui cette gouvernante la prenait-elle ! Une voix attira son attention.

« Hey ! Shauna, tu n'es pas à l'enterrement ? demanda un garçon de son âge, habillé d'une armure reluisante.

\- Salut Garen, tu peux dire à Mlle que je viens voir ton père… »

La domestique pâlit en entendant le nom de la petite. Shauna Vayne…

« Merci Jernya, vous pouvez disposer, je vais m'occuper d'elle » indiqua le garçon à la gouvernante qui déguerpit sans demander son reste.

« Je suis désolé pour tes parents » reprit-il « si on avait été là ils….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de ça. Mène moi plutôt à ton père. »

Le garçon acquiesça et prit les devants. Il conduisit la jeune fille devant le bureau de son père, le protecteur direct de la famille royale.

Il frappa. La voix forte de l'homme lui intima d'entrer. Le garçon poussa la porte et Shauna s'avança.

« Que… » Commença l'homme avant de reconnaitre la fillette. Shauna, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu étais plus…. souriante. »

La gamine fit abstraction à la remarque et se campa devant le bureau. Un sourire creux prit place sur son visage.

« Vous m'excuserez, les circonstances ne s'y prêtent guères… mais venons-en au faits, je _veux_ que vous m'entraîniez !

\- Pardon ? Tu veux que…

\- Exactement, j'ai de quoi payer la fortune des Vayne m'appartient désormais… Faites de moi la meilleure des guerrières ! »

L'homme s'adossa le temps de réfléchir…

« Très bien, j'accepte. Mais garde ton argent, j'ai une dette envers Regrard. Je t'offre dix ans d'apprentissage, à toi de prendre ta vie en main et d'en tirer le meilleur profit. »

Shauna s'inclina et hocha la tête.

« Tu commences aujourd'hui, je pense que tu es d'accord ?

\- Absolument, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Garen et toi vous vous entraînerez ensemble. Je suis sûr que le résultat sera époustouflant, même si mes instructeurs risquent d'en baver. Je vais te fournir armes et armures pour que…

\- Inutile, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai d'ores et déjà acheté ce qu'il fallait (elle se tourna vers Garen). Je me change et on y va ! »

Ainsi débuta l'apprentissage de la jeune fille. Au fil des années, elle surclassa toutes les enfants de son âge, se hissant au stade le plus élevé. Elle maîtrisait les arts martiaux, parfaitement rodée au maniement des armes et douée d'une agilité et d'une précision impressionnante. Personne ne pouvait prétendre la battre au maniement de l'arbalète. Seuls Garen et une certaine Quinn pouvait prétendre la battre en combat singulier, même si l'une était épaulée d'un aigle.

Le derniers jour de son entraînement elle remercia les Crowngard et disparut de Demacia pendant quelques temps. Lorsqu'elle revint, une nouvelle femme arpentait les rues à la nuit tombée le chasseur nocturne partait en chasse.

* * *

Elle avançait sur les pavés. La traînée de sang luisait sur les pavés. Son dernier carreau avait fait mouche, sa proie était coincée. Elle huma l'air nocturne et un sourire éclaira ses traits :

« Magie noire… »

Elle suivit la piste jusqu'à une étrange bâtisse au creux d'une ruelle. Pas de doutes. _Elle_ était à l'intérieur.

Vayne ajusta son arbalète et poussa la porte. Au fond du bâtiment, éclairé seulement par la clarté de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre, la sorcière tentait de retirer la flèche d'argent qui lui lacérait la main, se brûlant à chaque contact. La vieille tourna le regard vers la nouvelle venue et un air furieux éclaira son visage. Elle tendit la main, projetant une décharge vers la femme. Shauna l'évita d'une roulade et décocha le carreau qui transperça l'autre main de la vieille femme. Satisfaite des cris de douleurs, elle se releva et s'approcha de la sorcière.

« Haley Manner, vous avez succombé à l'appel de la magie noire et massacré d'innombrable innocents. Vous êtes condamnée, _mégère_ ! »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la femme, le souvenir de ses parents massacrés lui revint en mémoire. Enfin elle tenait la coupable. Vayne se saisit de la grande arbalète dans son dos et décocha un lourd carreau. Il frappa la sorcière avec violence, propulsant et empalant celle-ci sur le mur. Elle expira dans un hurlement assourdissant. Shauna s'éloigna vers la sortie

« Sentences prononcées ! »

Elle s'éloigna du bâtiment et bondit sur une corniche avant de sauter de toit en toit.

« Il est temps de purifier la League, c'est l'heure du jugement ! »

_On raconte que même les âmes le plus noires tremblent en apprenant que le chasseur nocturne est à leurs trousses_

_Parmi les ombres il en est une qui traque ceux qui les manient_

_D'une flèche d'argent elle met fin à la course_

_Plongeant le mal dans l'oubli_


	4. Chapter 4 - Caitlyn

**Sheriff de Piltover**

_« Moi, rater ? Jamais »_

« Encore enfermée dans son bureau… tsss ! Maman, ouvre-moi !

Soit patiente ma chérie ! Cette fois-ci ça va révolutionner le monde !

Ca va plutôt faire exploser la maison… »

Caitlyn s'éloigna de la porte, déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher sa mère de poursuivre son invention elle était peut être une des meilleures dans le domaine techmaturgique mais ses inventions commençaient à être bizarres.

« A tous les coups, elle va nous sortir le grille-pain barbecue ou le ventilateur générateur de mana…

Lady Caitlyn désirez-vous une collation avant le retour de votre père ? demanda un serviteur alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le salon.

Non merci Humbert, et pour la dernière fois, appelle moi juste Caitlyn, les titres de bourgeoisie ce n'est pas mon truc…

Comme vous voudrez Caitlyn. »

La jeune femme sourit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit et fixa le plafond. La pièce était simple : son bureau, son lit, son armoire... Seuls les murs présentaient de l'originalité : couverts de divers posters et affiches de tout Valoran. Caitlyn se pencha et ramassa un magasine qui traînait sur le sol.

« Encore trois ateliers cambriolés, mais que fait la police bon sang !

Je pense qu'elle est trop occupée à lutter contre l'espionnage Zaunien, s'amusa une voix. Surtout que Demacia a besoin de renfort dans la lutte contre Noxus. »

L'adolescente sursauta et, saisissant le revolver qu'elle dissimulait sous son oreiller, le braqua vers l'intrus.

« Oh là ! Du calme ! Moi qui venais juste te dire bonjour…

Jayce, soupira Caitlyn en baissant son arme, tu m'as fait peur, tu pourrais t'annoncer ! »

Même s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, Caitlyn ne parvenait pas à s'habituer aux entrées de Jayce. À croire que celui-ci n'utilisait jamais les portes. Son ami posa son regard brun sur l'arme de la jeune femme.

« Désolé, je le ferai la prochaine fois, si tu ne m'as pas troué la peau avant.

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Eh bien en fait… J'ai eu une idée pour ma prochaine invention... maiiiiiis... mon budget est assez restreint en ce moment… alors je me demandais si ta mère pouvait m'aider... Après tout elle a pas mal d'influence dans le domaine. Elle aura dix pour cent bien sûr !

Oooooh non pas encore des inventions ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de passer vos journées dans vos labos à bricoler des trucs ?

Eh bien….

Allez viens avec moi ! Ce soir on sort ! Ça te fera du bien ! »

La jeune fille saisit son ami par le bras et s'élança vers la sortie de la maison. Une fois dehors, elle le poussa dans le garage et lui lança un casque avant de grimper sur un scooter tout en attachant le sien.

« Allez grimpe, on va s'éclater ! »

Jayce secoua la tête, l'air consterné, mais finit par monter en souriant.

« Essaie de ne pas nous planter dans un mur.

T'inquiète je gère! Accroche-toi à ton caleçon ! » s'exclama Caitlyn en démarrant, accélérateur à fond.

Le scooter déboula sur la route comme un boulet de canon, esquivant de peu une voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse. Les lumières de la ville éclairaient le ciel nocturne et l'air frais courait le long des deux adolescents. Jayce hurla tandis que le véhicule zigzaguait entre les autos qui circulaient. Caitlyn bifurqua et se dirigea vers le centre-ville, toujours à pleine vitesse.

« Ça décoiffe hein ? C'est mieux que de plancher toute la journée sur ta nouvelle « merveille » ! demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son ami qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Regarde la route ! Regarde la route ! » L'adolescente éclata de rire avant de se reconcentrer sur la voie qui se bouchait peu à peu à cette heure, les gens rentrant chez eux. Après un trajet mouvementé à travers le centre-ville, Caitlyn finit par garer le scooter aux abords d'une place.

« C'était fun hein ? Allez ! Avoue que tu préfères ça aux expériences !

Ouais, répondit Jayce en ôtant son casque. Mais j'apprécierais d'autant plus si tu ne menaçais pas de nous tuer à chaque croisement.

Incorrigible hein ? Allez viens voir les boutiques, je suis sûre qu'on va trouver des trucs intéressants… »

Caitlyn entraîna son ami autour de la place, s'arrêtant devant des vitrines et entrant dans des échoppes pour finalement repartir sans avoir rien acheté. Une boutique retint néanmoins son attention.

« Oh regarde ça, un module lance-filets ! T'accroche ce bidule à une arme et pouf, plus personne ne t'échappe !

Ouais… j'en ai bricolé un comme ça la semaine dernière, maintenant il lance des grenades…

Bah voilà, je savais que tu fabriquais des trucs bien, tu me le passeras ! En attendant il me faut celui-là ! s'exclama la jeune fille en entrant dans le magasin.

Mais tu n'as même pas d'arme à toi, Cait ! » tenta vainement Jayce pour retenir son amie.

Caitlyn ne l'écoutait même pas, obnubilée par l'arsenal proposé et les différents accessoires. Elle craqua et repartit avec le lance-filets et un kit de pièges à loup.

« Je compte sur toi pour m'améliorer ces engins, je veux des pièges électriques ou un autre truc du genre. Ouais, pour ça demande plutôt à ta mère, si je fais ça pour toi elle me tuera. Je l'entends déjà : « Comment !? Tu as fabriqué des armes à ma fille ! Elle va se tuer ! Aaah ». »

Caitlyn explosa de rire, manquant de lâcher ses achats tant elle riait.

« Tu l'imites tellement bien ! »

Une petite voix derrière elle mit fin à son hilarité. Les adolescents se retournèrent pour découvrir l'une des employées de Caitlyn. Celle-ci était essoufflée.

« Mademoiselle…. C'est terrible ! Votre père…. Il a été agressé ! »

« Qui a fait ça !? Rugit Caitlyn.

Du calme Milady, il ne faut pas épuiser votre père, tenta le médecin.

Papa ! Répond-moi, _qui_ t'a fait ça ? »

Son père, riche homme d'état de Piltover, était mal à point : le docteur terminait de fixer un plâtre autour de son bras, après avoir déjà emprisonné son pied dans un autre. Son visage était méconnaissable, presque entièrement tuméfié et sa chemise était rougie de sang.

« Je… commença-t-il d'une voix faible. Je sortais du travail et je roulais en direction de la maison. Je venais d'arriver sur la rue 36 quand *tousse* _ils_ ont débarqué... Quatre hommes. Ils ont commencé par stopper la voiture en crevant les pneus, puis ils m'ont sorti et ont commencé à me frapper tandis que l'un d'eux me faisait les poches et qu'un autre fouillait la voiture. Je n'ai rien pu faire…

T'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper moi.

Cait… s'il te plait, ton père a besoin de repos.

Maman ! Mais tu ne vois pas que ceux qui ont attaqué papa n'ont pas pris que son argent, ils ont pris son honneur ! Ils vont payer !

Caitlyn ça suffit ! Si ces bandits ont battu ton père, tu ne feras certainement pas le poids. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici !

Hors de questions ! Je refuse de les laisser s'en tirer !

Ça suffit ! tu ne vas nulle part ailleurs que dans ta chambre ! Humbert raccompagnez-la, et fermez la porte ! »

Le domestique entraina une Caitlyn déchaînée vers sa nouvelle prison avant de l'y abandonner et de verrouiller la porte. Caitlyn se jeta sur la porte, tentant de l'enfoncer avant de se laisser tomber, en pleurs.

« Hors de question qu'ils s'en sortent ! »

Elle se redressa et, soulevant le double fond de son armoire, en sortit le fusil de son père. Celui-ci n'avait même pas remarqué sa disparition. Elle y fixa le lance-filet et s'empressa de rassembler quelques gadgets, notamment le petit revolver qu'elle gardait sous son oreiller et des lunettes à infrarouges que sa mère lui avait offertes lorsqu'elle était petite. Une fois sa panoplie assemblée, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa hors de la maison. Elle s'élança en direction de la rue 36. Elle repéra rapidement la carcasse du véhicule de son père, complètement désossée : pneus retirés et carrosserie arrachée.

« Maudit charognards » pesta Caitlyn.

Elle se pencha pour examiner la scène de crime, et repéra bientôt une traînée d'huile qui s'éloignait.

« Bingo ! » se réjouit la jeune femme en suivant la piste, piste qui la conduirait surement aux agresseurs.

La trace la mena rapidement jusqu'à un renfoncement entre trois immeubles, un véritable coupe-gorge. Là, aux abords d'un vieil entrepôt, à côté des fruits de leur larcin, quatre hommes discutaient au coin d'un feu.

« Profitez bien les mecs, dernière soirée hors du trou » murmura Caitlyn en mettant ses lunettes.

Elle se mit en joue et visa la jambe de l'un des bandits. Une détonation et celui-ci s'écroula en hurlant, désormais incapable de bouger. Ses acolytes eurent à peine le temps de réagir qu'une autre balle partait, frappant un second à l'épaule. Caitlyn envoya une salve supplémentaire mais, les voyous l'ayant repéré, celle-ci ne toucha personne. Les brutes foncèrent vers elle, poignards et couteaux en main, tandis qu'elle rechargeait.

« Sale garce ! Rugit l'un deux. On va t'étriper !

Cause toujours…. » marmonna Caitlyn en se redressant.

Elle enclencha le lance-filets, propulsant une toile de corde qui eut tôt fait de s'entortiller autour d'un homme, l'immobilisant complètement. La violence du tir éjecta néanmoins la jeune femme qui percuta le mur derrière elle, lâchant son arme sous le choc. Le dernier bandit s'approcha d'elle en riant, la soulevant par les cheveux.

« Achève-la, Burt ! Lança le ligoté derrière lui.

Alors, petite, on joue au flic ? se moqua-t-il, approchant son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

Ouais, cracha Caitlyn en le fixant d'un regard haineux. Et ce soir c'est toi qui finis en taule !

Elle saisit le revolver caché sous sa ceinture et tira dans le foie de son agresseur. Celui-ci s'écroula en vomissant un jet de sang. Caitlyn se dirigea vers son fusil et le ramassa, collant une autre balle dans le pied du bandit à l'épaule ensanglanté, histoire de le tenir tranquille. La clameur des voitures de police parvint à ses oreilles. Les coups de feu avaient dû les alerter.

« Rien de tel qu'un peu de marche au petit matin… » Rit la jeune femme en s'éloignant, faisant tournoyer son fusil dans sa main.

Cette petite excursion l'avait divertie, jamais elle ne s'était autant amusée. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie.

« Tu as fait QUOI !? »

Sa mère hurlait dans le salon. Caitlyn, imperturbable, tenait toujours le fusil dans ses mains tandis que son père lui lançait un regard chargé de reproches.

« J'ai juste rendu à ces gars la monnaie de leur pièce, ils le méritaient.

Je t'avais ordonnée ne pas sortir ! Je t'avais dit ne pas t'en mêler ! Tu m'as désobéi !

Il le fallait ! On ne pouvait pas les laisser s'en tirer ainsi !

Tu aurais pu être blessée ! Ouais, même si c'est plutôt ces gars qui vont avoir besoin de soins…

Caitlyn, tu te rends compte que c'était extrêmement dangereux ?

Oui bien sûr mais je me rends surtout compte que je peux très bien m'en sortir contre une bande de brutes armées. »

Sa mère soupira, heureuse du succès de sa fille mais furieuse qu'elle ait désobéi.

« Chérie, intervint alors son père, je crois que notre fille est devenue grande et qu'il est temps de lui faire un peu confiance…

Mais….

Je sais qu'elle a désobéi, et ne t'avise surtout pas de recommencer jeune fille, mais le fait est de constater qu'elle s'en est très bien sortie et si nous voulons vraiment l'aider il faut que nous croyions en elle. Elle a trouvé sa voie… Laissons-la donc faire la chasse aux bandits si ça lui plaît. Mais il y a une condition…

Laquelle ? demanda Caitlyn, excitée à l'idée de traquer les malfrats.

Je veux que tu travailles avec les autorités, ils pourront t'aider…

Ouais ! s'exclama Caitlyn en s'élançant vers la sortie, son fusil en main. Vous allez voir, je vais transformer cette ville !

Fabrique-lui quand même deux ou trois gadgets pour l'aider… » soupira son père en se tournant vers sa femme.

En grandissant Caitlyn devint l'un des principaux atouts des forces de l'ordre de Piltover, arrêtant chacun des bandits qu'elle poursuivait. Aucun malfrat ne lui échappait très longtemps. Elle grimpa rapidement dans la hiérarchie militaire, à telle point qu'elle fut nommée Sheriff en ayant à peine vingt ans. Sa notoriété, s'étendant à mesure que le taux de criminalité chutait dans la ville, parvint aux oreilles de Demacia qui nécessita un jour ses services.

« Je vois, un criminel insaisissable qui signe ses méfaits d'une carte marqué d'un 'C'… »

Caitlyn était assisse à son bureau, son fusil reposant à ses côtés. Elle portait son éternel haut-de-forme violet strié de jaune. En face d'elle, Garen, la force de Demacia en personne, avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Piltover pour lui apporter le dossier et la mission.

« En effet. Il a commis plusieurs infractions dans de nombreuses villes et on ne sait pas quand il compte s'arrêter – s'il s'arrête un jour.

Pourquoi ne pas demander à votre célèbre Vayne, ou encore à Quinn, ou même vous ? Demacia ne manque pas de soldats, pourquoi chercher aussi loin ? » demanda Caitlyn en buvant une gorgé de thé.

Garen soupira avant de poser le dossier sur la table.

« Vous méritez bien votre réputation… Pour tous vous dire, Demacia mobilise toute ses forces pour contenir la menace Noxienne. Vayne agit dans l'ombre et refuse toute affaire officielle, quant à Quinn le prince Jarvan l'a missionnée pour enquêter à Frejlord, il craint une rixe entre les différents clans. Nous sommes contraints de faire appel à vos services pour mettre fin aux agissements de ce criminel. »

Caitlyn éclata de rire. Une affaire que même Demacia ne parvenait à résoudre, voilà qui serait le couronnement de sa carrière.

« Très bien j'accepte, j'arrêterai votre bandit, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Garen se releva et salua avant de sortir

« Demacia ainsi que tous les citoyens libres de Valoran comptent sur vous ! »

Restée seule, Caitlyn ouvrit le dossier et feuilleta les pages, étudiant le profil de sa proie.

« Rend-toi vermine, tu es coincé ! Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

Sur le toit de la bijouterie, Caitlyn tenait en joue le fameux 'C', celui qu'elle poursuivait depuis des jours. Cette fois, la partie était terminée. Bloqué entre le vide et elle, 'C' ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Caitlyn braqua son fusil sur lui, visant la tête.

_1 heure plus tôt_

Caitlyn venait d'entrer dans la bijouterie. Tout était sens dessus-dessous: les étalages brisés, les vitrines éclatées, et la totalité des joyaux avait disparu. Caitlyn examina la porte et les murs puis se tourna vers les gardes Demaciens dépêchés sur les lieux.

« Aucun signe d'effraction… le gérant a-t-il été prévenu ? Y avait-il quelqu'un lorsque le crime a été commis ?

Oui le gardien de nuit. Il est à l'étage dans le bureau, avec notre inspecteur…

Entendu. Surveillez la porte, je vais voir. »

Caitlyn grimpa à l'étage et entra dans l'office du directeur. Le chef de police se tenait assis au bureau en face du gardien. L'uniforme simple de l'employé, qui serrait contre lui sa mallette de service, contrastait avec la tenue cirée du policier. Caitlyn s'approcha et s'assit à côté du gardien.

« Parlez-moi de cet incident, commença-t-elle, et n'omettez aucun détail, je veux _tout_ savoir.

Eh bien… c'est arrivé il y a une demi-heure. Je venais de finir ma ronde de minuit quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans la salle d'exposition. Je m'y suis rendu et j'ai eu juste le temps d'apercevoir un homme qui s'enfuyait avec les bijoux…

Je vois…. Etait-ce la première fois que vous voyiez cet homme ou est-ce un client ?

Aucune idée… ça s'est passé si vite, je n'ai pas bien vu son visage… »

Caitlyn pesta intérieurement avant de se tourner vers l'inspecteur. Celui-ci tenait dans sa main un carton, une lettre tracé à l'encre rouge comme unique contenu, un caractère qui lançait un défi à la Sheriff : _C_.

« Ou l'a-t-on trouvé ? demanda-t-elle en s'emparant du billet.

Près d'un étalage démoli, placé sur un écrin, en place et lieu d'une bague dérobée…

Maudit bandit, il nous nargue. Il me faut la liste des dernières ventes…

Je crois qu'elle est dans cette armoire, ne bougez pas j'y vais » déclara le Demacien en se levant.

Il s'approcha et ouvrit le meuble. Un homme attaché et bâillonné s'effondra sur le sol. Il était visiblement dedans depuis longtemps. Un seul détail attira l'attention de Caitlyn, qui se tourna immédiatement vers le « gardien ». L'insigne du ligoté :

William Bateson, gardien de nuit

L'employé se leva d'un bond et projeta la lampe de bureau au visage de la femme. Caitlyn eut juste le temps de plonger pour l'éviter, et son agresseur s'enfuit dans le couloir.

« Bon sang, il était sous notre nez depuis le début ! »

Elle se leva et s'élança à la poursuite du voleur.

« Prévenez vos hommes, qu'ils cernent le quartier ! » lança-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

Elle s'élança à la poursuite de l'homme. Celui-ci courait quelques mètres devant elle, sa course l'entraînant jusqu'à un escalier de service qui menait sur le toit. Elle déboula entre les cheminées, découvrant sa proie bloquée.

« Vous croyez que je vais me laissez prendre si facilement Mlle Sheriff ? Grossière erreur…

Okay mon gars, la poursuite est terminée. Je te laisse trois secondes pour poser la mallette et placer tes mains derrière la tête. Passé ce délai je laisse parler la poudre ! Un ! »

L'homme tourna la tête, contemplant le vide qui s'étendait dans son dos.

« Deux ! »

Le bandit n'hésita pas une seconde, il se tourna tandis que Caitlyn terminait son décompte et bondit. Caitlyn entrouvrit la bouche, surprise, avant de se ressaisir : 'C' avait commis une erreur fatale, fuir en ligne droite face à une tireuse hors-pair. Caitlyn pressa la détente, la balle fusa et se ficha dans la jambe de l'homme qui disparaissait dans la vacuité. La jeune femme se précipita vers le bord pour apercevoir sa cible qui chutait vers le sol, dans une ruelle entre les deux bâtiments. Elle s'élança vers les escaliers qu'elle descendit à toute allure avant de se précipiter au dehors, courant vers le passage ou l'attendait son trophée.

Rien, ou plutôt ou plutôt si, un détail infime, mais qui suffisait à lui seul à faire enrager la tireuse ; un billet marqué d'un 'C', c'est tout ce que trouva Caitlyn dans la ruelle. Aucune trace du bandit ou des bijoux. Caitlyn rentra furieuse à Piltover ce soir-là. Quelques temps plus tard, le monte-en-l'air recommençait, ailleurs. À ce jour 'C' n'a toujours pas été retrouvé et, en cette belle journée d'été, c'est un tout autre profil qu'un agent de sécurité vient présenter à Caitlyn.

« Une fauteuse de trouble ? Vi tu dis…. »

_Piltover, cité du progrès_

_Pourtant dans les bas-fonds de la cité_

_Entre meurtres et vols à l'arrachée_

_Caitlyn a de quoi s'occuper_


End file.
